Imperial Byzantine Army
From Byzantine Empire The Imperial Army is the oldest branch within Imperial Military, fighting wars from the beginning of Rome in Antiquity, to the foundation of Constantinople by Emperor Constantine I, to the Great Siege of Constantinople in 1453 that saw the Empire victorious. The Army is proud of its long history and its performance in the World Wars. It no long is the senior service in the Imperial Military, but nevertheless, the Imperial Army continues to serve the Byzantine Empire, defending the realm from foreign invaders. Currently, the army is transiting into a professional model, with National Service only voluntary. Two reserve Limitanei tagmata will be formed from national servicemen, and former military personnel. The 1st to 4th Imperial Tagmata are essentially the main fighting arm of the Empire. The 1st and the 2nd are deployed to Jerusalem and Arabia respectively. The 3rd is deployed to Constantinople, while the 4th is deployed to Ikonium. The Limitanei Tagmata forms two reserve tagmata and will be called upon to serve in war. The 1st Limitanei Tagmata is deployed to Antioch, and the 2nd to Thessaloniki. = Order of Battle = Notes: 3rd and 4th have not been officially announced. They will be announced to be operational in 2016-2017. Notes: Legio XXIII and Legio XXIV are in a state of conversion and will not be ready till 2016-17. List of Legions Legacy * Legio I Constantinople Kataphrateoi * Legio IX Jerusalem Kataphrateoi *Legio VIII Sinope Comitatenses *Legio III Athens Comitatenses *Legio II Thessaloniki Comitatenses *Legio VII Syria Kataphrateoi *Legio XIII Airbourne Comitatenses *Legio XIV Airbourne Comitatenses *Legio XXI Airbourne Comitatenses *Legio XXII Airbourne Comitatenses * 1st Marine Comitatenses Legion *2nd Marine Comitatenses Legion * 1st Mountain Comitatenses Legion *2nd Mountain Comitatenses Legion Guards *Legio VI Nikea Comitatenses *Legio V Korinth Kataphrateoi * Legio X Antioch Comitatenses *Legio IV Sofia Comitatenses *Legio XIX Ikonium Kataphrateoi *Legio XX Trepizond Kataphrateoi *Legio XXIII Airbourne Comitatenses *Legio XXIV Airbourne Comitatenses *3rd Marine Comitatenses Legion *4th Marine Comitatenses Legion *3rd Mountain Comitatenses Legion *4th Mountain Comitatenses Legion Reserve *Legio XV Ephesus Comitatenses *Legio XVI Arabia Comitatenses *Legio XVII Larissa Kataphrateoi *Legio XVIII Thessaly Kataphrateoi = Organisation= It should be noted that the following organisation applies more to Legacy units. Guard Units typically have only up to 4 combat teams, though 6 is possible. Katapharteoi Legion Organisation Brigade Organisation *4 Kataphrateoi brigades *2 Mechanised Comitatenses brigades *1 Cavalry Comitatenses brigade *1 River Assault Bde *1 Helibourne Assault Brigade *2 Onager brigades (artillery) *4 Air Defence Onager brigade (Light/Medium Air Defences) *2 Heavy Air Defence Onager Brigade (Heavy AA defences) *4 Attack Helicopter Sqn (16 Helicopters each) *4 Reconnaissance Helicopter Sqn (16 Helicopters each) *2 CAS squadrons (16 aircraft each, Su-39) *2 Air Reconnaissance squadrons (Hermes 900, Heron, Eagle II) *6 Combat Engineer battalions *3 Heavy Helicopter battalion *3 Utility Helicopter battalion *6 Logistics Brigades *6 Special Troops Battalions Meros Organisation Current Organisation: 5 Katapharateoi Meros, of which each consists of: 2 Kataphrateoi Bn, 1 Mech Comitatenses Bn, 1 Cavalry Bn, 1 Onager Bn, 1 Logistics Bde, 1 Air Defence Onager Bde, 1 Special Troops Bn, 1 Reconnaissance Helicopter Sqn, 1 Attack Helicopter Sqn, 1 Combat Engineer Battalion 1 Strategos Kataphrateoi Meros, of which consists of: 2 Kataphrateoi Bn, 2 Mech Comitatenses Bn, 1 Cavalry Bn, 1 Onager Bn, 1 Logistics Bde, 1 Air Defence Onager Bde, 2 Heavy Air Defence Onager Bde, 1 River Assault Bde, 1 Helibourne Assault Bde, 1 Special Troops Bn, 2 Reconnaissance Helicopter Sqn, 1 Attack Helicopter Sqn, 1 Combat Engineer Battalion 1 Army Aviation Meros, of which consists of: 4 CAS Sqn, 4 Air Reconnaissance squadrons, 1 Combat Engineer Battalion, 1 Logistics Bde 1 Engineering Meros, of which consists of: 3 Heavy Helicopter Bn, 3 Utility Helicopter Bn, 1 Combat Engineer Bn, 1 Logistics Bde Comitatenses Legion Organisation Brigade Organisation *2 Kataphrateoi brigades *4 Mechanised Comitatenses brigades *2 Cavalry Comitatenses brigade *1 River Assault Bde *2 Helibourne Assault Brigade *2 Onager brigades (artillery) *6 Air Defence Onager brigade (Light/Medium Air Defences) *2 Heavy Air Defence Onager Brigade (Heavy AA defences) *4 Attack Helicopter Sqn (16 Helicopters each) *4 Reconnaissance Helicopter Sqn (16 Helicopters each) *2 CAS squadrons (16 aircraft each, Su-39) *2 Air Reconnaissance squadrons (Hermes 900, Heron, Eagle II) *6 Combat Engineer battalions *2 Heavy Helicopter battalion *2 Utility Helicopter battalion *6 Logistics Brigades *6 Special Troops Battalions Meros Organisation Current Organisation: 5'' Comitatenses Meros, of which each consists of: 1 Kataphrateoi Bn, 2 Mech Comitatenses Bn, 1 Cavalry Bn, 1 Onager Bn, 1 Logistics Bde, 1 Air Defence Onager Bde, 1 Special Troops Bn, 1 Reconnaissance Helicopter Sqn, 1 Attack Helicopter Sqn, 1 Combat Engineer Battalion 1Strategos Comitatenses Meros, of which consists of: 2 Kataphrateoi Bn, 2 Mech Comitatenses Bn, 1 Cavalry Bn, 1 Onager Bn, 1 Logistics Bde, 1 Air Defence Onager Bde, 1 River Assault Bde, 1 Helibourne Assault Bde, 1 Special Troops Bn, 2 Reconnaissance Helicopter Sqn, 1 Attack Helicopter Sqn, 1 Combat Engineer Battalion 1' Army Aviation Meros, of which consists of: 2 CAS Sqn, 4 Air Reconnaissance squadrons, 1 Combat Engineer Battalion, 1 Logistics Bde 1 ''Engineering Meros'', of which consists of: 3 Heavy Helicopter Bn, 3 Utility Helicopter Bn, 1 Combat Engineer Bn, 1 Logistics Bde Marine Comitatenses Legion Organisation *2 Kataphrateoi Bn *2 Mechanised Comitatenses Bn *2 Sea Assault Bn (BDRM-4 variants) *2 Marine Comitatenses Brigades *1 light/Medium Onager brigades (light SP artillery) *1 Air Defence Onager brigade (light/medium AA defences) *1 Attack Helicopter Sqn *1 Reconnaissance Helicopter Sqn *2 CAS Sqn (Su-39 or MiG LFMS) *1 Sustainment Brigade *2 Combat Engineer Battalion *2 Heavy Helicopter Sqn *2 Utility Helicopter Sqn *1 Air Reconnaissance Sqn (light/medium UAVs) Notes: It is likely only one full Legion can be deployed at any time. Airbourne Comitatenses Legion Organisation *3 Motorized Comitenses brigades (Uses BDRM-4 variants, including Sprut-SD 2S25) *2 Helibourne Assault Comitatenses brigade (Helibourne troops trained to assault from Mi-17 and Mi-35) *2 Light Infantry Brigades *2 light/Medium Onager brigades (light SP artillery) *2 Air Defence Onager brigade (light/medium AA defences) *2 Attack Helicopter Sqn *1 Helicopter Reconnaissance Sqn *3 CAS Sqn (1 F-15F, 2 Su-39) *1 Sustainment Brigade *2 Combat Engineer Battalion *3 Military Transport Aviation Group (Several Squadrons of Transports, An-124, C-17 and A-400M, for airlift) *2 Heavy Helicopter Sqn *2 Utility Helicopter Sqn *1 Air Reconnaissance Sqn (light/medium UAVs) Mountain Comitatesnses Legion Organisation *2 Motorized Comitenses brigades (Uses BDRM-4 variants, including Sprut-SD 2S25) *2 Helibourne Assault Comitatenses brigade (Mi-17 and Mi-35) *2 Light Infantry Brigades *2 light/Medium Onager brigades (light SP artillery) *2 Air Defence Onager brigade (light/medium AA defences) *2 Attack Helicopter Sqn *1 Helicopter Reconnaissance Sqn *3 CAS Sqn (1 F-15F, 2 Su-39) *1 Sustainment Brigade *2 Combat Engineer Battalion *3 Military Transport Aviation Group (Several Squadrons of Transports, An-124, C-17 and A-400M, for airlift) *2 Heavy Helicopter Sqn *2 Utility Helicopter Sqn *1 Air Reconnaissance Sqn (light/medium UAVs) Tagmata Organisation *2 Kataphrateoi Legion *2 Comitatenses Legions *1 Airbourne Comitatenses Legion *Tagmata Level Special Forces **1 Varangian Guard Light Special Forces Brigade **1 Varangian Guard Special Forces Brigade *4 Air Defence Legions *1 Mechanised Comitatenses Brigade *Tagmata Level Special Forces **1 Varangian Guard Light Special Forces Brigade **1 Varangian Guard Special Forces Brigade *Tagmata Level Intelligence **2 Military Intelligence brigades **2 Military Police Brigades *Tagmata level Artillery **2 Heavy Artillery Brigade **2 Medium Artillery Brigade **2 Light Rocket Artillery Brigades **2 Rocket Artillery Brigade **6 Logistics Battalions *Tagmata Level Aviation **3 CAS air squadrons (92 aircraft total. 16 Su-54, 32 Eurofighter Typhoon Tranche III/IV, 32 F-15F, 12 An-22P gunships) **4 Helicopter Reconnaissance Sqn (16 Helicopters each, Ka-50/52BM) **4 Attack Helicopter Brigades (16 Helicopters each, Ka-50/52BM) **4 Air Reconnaissance regiments (A330AEW&C Phalcon, Global Hawks) **1 Air Logistics Command (Operates Transport craft and Air Refueling squadrons) *Corps level Logistics **1 Sustainment Command **3 Heavy Combat Engineer Brigade **4 Combat Engineer battalion **4 Heavy Helicopter battalion **4 Utility Helicopter battalion Note that all CAS regiments under the same Tagmata are organised into a single air army, including those in individual legions. Brigade Organisation Note that Byzantine Infantry Brigades tend to be rather mechanised and motorised compared to other counterparts. This is largely a reflection that mobile warfare is the norm largely going to take place in desert environment and troops must be on the move constantly. As a result, Infantry Brigades have sizable support track and wheeled IFVs. Kataphrateoi Brigade * 3 Armored Battalions ** 3 Armored Companies of 14 MBTs each (K-3 Black Tiger or K-2 Black Panther) ** 6 Recovery Vehicles ** 3 Company of 12 Light Air Defence (S-500-A) ** Headquarters Company *** 1 Recce Company of 36 IFVs (Boxer IFV) *** Medical Platoon *** Sniper Platoon *** 1 Mortar Company of 14 dual 120mm mortars on Puma IFVs *** 1 Fire Support Company of 14x6 PAM trucks *** 1 Battalion of Medium Air Defence (S-500-B/C, Solid State Laser defences) Comitatenses Brigade *3 Armored Infantry Battalions ** 3 Armored Infantry Companies of 48 IFVs each (K-3 Black Tiger IFV or Puma IFV, 9 men each) ** 18 Recovery Vehicles ** 3 Companies of 12 Light Air Defence (S-500-A) ** Headquarters Company *** 1 Recce Company of 36 IFVs (Boxer IFV) *** Medical Platoon *** Sniper Platoon *** 1 Mortar Company of 14 dual 120mm mortars on Puma IFVs *** 1 Fire Support Company of 14x6 PAM trucks *** 1 Battalion of Medium Air Defence (S-500-B/C, Solid State Laser defences) Onager Brigade *3 Onager Battalions ** 3 Companies of Medium Onagers (3 batteries of 8 PzH 2000 each) ** 3 Companies of Heavy Onagers (3 batteries of 8 Koalition-SV) ** 3 Companies of Medium MLRS (3 batteries of 8 BM-30 Smerch) ** 1 Company of Light MLRS (3 batteries of 8 TOS-1) ** Counter Battery Radars ** Target and Acquistion Company of 36 IFVs (Boxer IFV) ** 3 Battlions of Light Air Defence (S-500-A) ** 2 Battalion of Medium Air Defence (S-500-B/C, Solid State Laser defences) Air Defence Brigade 1 S-500-B/C battery consists of *1 S-500 command vehicle *8 Launchers of 16 S-500-C missiles, 8 launchers of 16 S-500-B missiles *1-2 APAR-MFR-1 X-band radar *1-2 APAR-VSR-1 S-band radar *1 APAR-VSR-1 L-band radar *1 APAR-VHF Radar *1 APAR-DM UHF/EHF *1 Electronic Surveillance system 1 S-500-D battery consists of *1 S-500 command vehicle *8 Launchers of 4 missiles each *1-2 APAR-MFR-1 X-band radar *1-2 APAR-VSR-1 S-band radar *1 APAR-VSR-1 L-band radar *1 APAR-VHF Radar *1 APAR-DM UHF/EHF *1 Electronic Surveillance system 1 S-500-E battery consists of *1 S-500 command vehicle *8 Launchers of 4 missiles each *1-2 APAR-ABM-1 X-band radar *1-2 APAR-VSR-1 S-band radar *1-2 APAR-MFR-1 X-band radar *1 APAR-VSR-1 L-band radar *1 APAR-VHF Radar *1 APAR-DM UHF/EHF *1 Electronic Surveillance system Note: A S-500-E battery may be organised similarly to a S-500-D battery = Equipment = Vehicles '''Standard Heavy Tank: K-2 Black Panther and K-3 Black Tiger Standard tracked AFV: Puma AFV (To be supplemented with Black Tiger IFV) Standard wheeled AFV: Boxer IFV, with various turrets Standard medium SP artillery: PzH 2000 152mm gun (To be replaced with Black Tiger 152mm ETC gun) Standard Heavy SP artillery: MSTA-2 Koalition-CV double barrel chrome lined 152mm with electronic upgrades Standard MLRS: US MLRS/SMERCH 300mm Standard MRBM: '''SS-26 Iskander '''Standard Hypersonic missile: P-750 Meteorite-LXL (Land Attack version with 1000km range) Standard Light Artillery Unit: PAM/LAM Infantry Weapons Standard Anti-Tank missiles: FGM-148 Javelin, 9M123 Khrizantema (for Red Technocracy originating weapons), RPG-29, CKEM rockets Standard MANPAD: Igla-1S Standard Assault Rifle: H&K G36 rifle and all variants Standard GPMG: FN MAG Standard Support Weapons: RPG-26/27/29 Standard Grenade Launcher: Metal Storm 30/40mm grenade launcher Standard Sniper Weapon: DSR-Precision DSR 50 sniper rifle Aircraft Standard CAS aircraft: Su-39 aircraft Standard Air Superiority/CAS aircraft: MiG LFI/MiG LFMS/Eurofighter Typhoon Tranche III/F-15F ACTIVE Attack Helicopter: Mi-28BM (with improved Western electronics systems similar to Apache AH-64D.) Reconnaissance Helicopter: Ka-50/52BM With Western sensors, electronics, millimeter band radar, various jamming equipment Standard Company Level UAV: Skylark III, Fire Scout Standard Brigade Level UAV: Hermes 900 Standard Legion Level UAV: IAI Eagle I/II (typically 6) Standard Tagmata Level UAV: Global Hawk/MiG SKAT (typically 6) Standard AEW&C aircraft: A330AEW&C Phalcon Standard Heavy Lift Helicopter: Mil Mi-17/Mi-26/NH-101 Standard Heliborne Assault Helicopter: Mi-17/Mi-35 Standard Utility Helicopter: NH-90/NH-95 Standard Medium Air Transport: A400M Standard Heavy Air Transport: C-17 Standard Heavy Strategic Air Transport: An-124 Standard Light Air Tanker: KA400M Standard Heavy Air Tanker: KC-45 Airbourne Standard Airbourne Light MLRS: US HIMARS/TOS-1/SMERCH 300mm Standard Light Artillery Unit: PAM/LAM Standard Airbourne tracked AFV: BMD-4 and variants Standard Airbourne light SP: Singapore Technologies light weight 155mm SP howitzer/M777A2 155mm light weight howitzer Standard Airbourne Anti-Tank Gun: 120mm howitzer Air Defence Standard Light Anti-Air unit: Pantsyr S1 Air Defense Missile / Gun System (To be replaced with S-500-A) Standard Medium Anti-Air unit: Buk-MB / Tor-M2 (To be replaced with S-500-B/C) Standard Heavy Anti-Air Unit: S-400 /PAC-2/3 Missile defence (To be replaced with S-500-C/D/E/F/G) Standard Area Defence Unit: Solid State Laser Defence Unit Important Notes: *All K-2 Black Panther will be upgraded with 120mm ETC guns, and newer APS and PPS, including a grenade/mortar launcher similar to the Israeli Iron Fist APS, utilizing MetalStorm technology. Armour package will also be upgraded to match the advances achieved in the K-3 Black Tiger. New millimeter radar and jamming systems will be incorporated. *The K-3 Black Tiger incorporates a 120/140 mm ETC gun, and all the bells and anyone can hope for. *Also, this list is by no means exhaustive. *Solid State Laser Defense System is deployed on a MAZ truck together with another MAZ truck to supply power. Typically at least 3 a battalion. Category:Imperial Byzantine Military